Ludzie jak bogowie/I/3
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI Piękne istoty I''' Pożar w małym domku nie zdawał się wzmagać na sile. Dym nie wydobywał się już zeń tak obficie, jak na początku. Podszedłszy bliżej, zauważyli między szczątkami zwalonych murów masę pozginanych kawałków, jasnego metalu i szczątków potłuczonego szkła. Nasuwało się nieodparte przypuszczenie, że eksplodował jakiś naukowy aparat. W pewnej chwili prawie jednocześnie wszyscy turyści zauważyli jakieś ciało, leżące na zielonem zboczu za ruinami. Było to ciało bardzo młodego mężczyzny, prawie zupełnie nagiego, gdyż cały jego strój składał się z pary bransolet, naszyjnika i opaski. Z ust i z nosa sączyła mu się krew. Przejęty uczuciem trwożnej czci pan Barnstaple ukląkł na ziemi przy leżącym i przyłożył ucho do jego cichej piersi. Nigdy przedtem nie widział tak pięknej twarzy i tak wspaniałego ciała. — Nie żyje — szepnął. — Patrzcie! — zabrzmiał przeraźliwy głos pana w monoklu. — Drugi! Wskazywał ręką w kierunku miejsca, zasłoniętego przed wzrokiem pana Barnstaple fragmentem zrujnowanej ściany. Wstał tedy i przedostawszy się przez kupę gruzów, wyjrzał na drugą stronę. Leżała tam wysmukła dziewczyna, ubrana tak samo skąpo, jak zabity młodzieniec. Najwidoczniej została ona rzucona o ścianę z olbrzymią siłą. Śmierć musiała nastąpić momentalnie. Twarz jej była zupełnie niezeszpecona, chociaż czaszka była poprostu zgruchotana. Jej śliczne usta i szaro-zielone oczy były napół otwarte, a wyraz twarzy wskazywał na głębokie zamyślenie nad jakiemś trudnem, lecz interesującem zagadnieniem. Nie wyglądała ani trochę na umarłą, tylko na obojętną na otoczenie. W jednej ręce trzymała jeszcze miedziane narzędzie ze szklaną rączką. Druga ręka leżała bezwładna i sztywna. Przez kilka sekund nikt się nie odzywał, jakby obawiając się przerwać bieg myśli umarłej dziewczyny. Potem pan Barnstaple usłyszał za sobą bardzo cichy głos dżentelmena o księżym wyglądzie. — Co za doskonałe kształty. — Przyznaję, że nie miałem racji — rzekł stanowczym tonem pan Burleigh. — Nie miałem racji... To nie są ziemskie istoty. To nie ulega wątpliwości. Ergo nie znajdujemy się na ziemi. Nie mogę pojąć ani co się stało, ani gdzie my teraz jesteśmy. W obliczu przekonywujących dowodów nigdy nie wahałem się odwoływać swych błędnych opinij. Świat, który nas teraz otacza, nie jest naszym światem. To jest coś... Urwał. — To jest coś naprawdę niesłychanego... cudownego... — I windsorskie towarzystwo — dokończył bez widocznego żalu pan Catskill — zje śniadanie bez naszego współudziału. — Ale w takim razie — zauważył duchowny — co to jest za świat, w którym się znajdujemy, i jakeśmy się tu dostali? — A! — rzekł łagodnie pan Burleigh — odpowiedź na to pytanie przekracza granice moich biednych intelektualnych możliwości. Znajdujemy się w jakimś świecie, który jest szczególnie podobny do naszego i szczególnie niepodobny. Musi on być w jakiś sposób związany z naszym światem, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie moglibyśmy się tutaj dostać. Ale jaki to może być związek? Przyznaję, że jest to dla mnie niezgłębioną tajemnicą. Być może, że znajdujemy się w jakimś innym wymiarze niż ten, który znamy. Moja biedna głowa pęka poprostu na myśl o tych wszystkich wymiarach. Jestem... jestem kompletnie zde-zo-rjen-to-wa-ny. — Einstein — wtrącił lakonicznie i z widocznem zadowoleniem jegomość z monoklem. — Właśnie! — odrzekł pan Burleigh. — Einstein mógłby nam to wytłumaczyć. Poczciwy Haldane mógłby także spróbować i zatopić nas falami swego tłuszczowego hegeljanizmu. Ale ja nie jestem ani Haldan’em, ani Einsteinem. Tutaj oto znajdujemy się w jakimś świecie, który z praktycznego punktu widzenia choćby naszych zobo wiązań towarzyskich leży Nigdzie. Albo jeżeli wolicie grecki termin, jesteśmy w Utopji. I ponieważ, jak się zdaje, niema z tego żadnego wyjścia, przypuszczam, że jako rozumnym istotom pozostaje nam jedynie pogodzenie się z losem i korzystanie z nastręczających się okazyj. To pewne, że jest to cudownie piękny świat. Nawet, co do mnie, zachwyt przeważa nad zdumieniem. I znajdują się tu myślące — ludzkie — istoty. Sądząc z tych tutaj materjałów, jest to świat, w którym chemja eksperymentalna gra wielką rolę — w samej, rzeczy przemożną i tragiczną rolę, a doświadczenia odbywają się wśród prawie sielankowych okoliczności. Chemja i — nagość. Muszę wyznać, że czy będziemy uważać tych dwoje ludzi, którzy najwidoczniej wysadzili się tutaj w powietrze, za greckich bogów, czy też za nagich dzikusów, to podług mego zdania będzie to tylko kwestją indywidualnych zapatrywań. Ja skłaniam się do przypuszczenia, że jest to grecki bóg i bogini. — Szkoda tylko, że trochę trudno jest wyobrazić sobie umarłych nieśmiertelnych — zapiszczał jegomość w monoklu tonem człowieka, biorącego lewę. Pan Burleigh chciał coś odpowiedzieć i, sądząc z wyrazu jego twarzy, byłaby to prawdopodobnie karcąca odpowiedź, ale zamiast tego wydał ostry okrzyk i zwrócił się w kierunku dwóch nieznanych istot, które pojawiły się właśnie na widowni. Całe towarzystwo zauważyło je w tej samej chwili. Koło ruin stali dwaj prawdziwi Apollinowie i przyglądali się naszym Ziemianom ze zdumieniem co najmniej tak wielkiem, jak ci ostatni — im. Jeden z nich przemówił, i pan Barnstaple zdziwił się niepomiernie, gdy słowa jego odbiły się zrozumiałem echem w jego ziemskim mózgu. — Czerwoni bogowie! — krzyknął Utopjanin. — Co wy jesteście za jedni i jakeście się tutaj dostali? (Angielszczyzna! czysta angielszczyzna! Byłoby mniej zdumiewające, gdyby się odezwali po grecku. Ale fakt, że mówili wogóle jakimś znanym językiem, był sam w sobie niepojęty i niewiarogodny). '''II Najmniej zdetonowany z całej partji okazał się pan Cecil Burleigh. — Teraz — rzekł — mając do czynienia z rozumnemi, obdarzonemi mową istotami, możemy mieć nadzieję, że się dowiemy czegoś określonego. Odchrząknął i, uchwyciwszy się długiemi, nerwowemi palcami wyłogów płaszcza od kurzu, wziął na siebie obowiązki oficjalnego mówcy i orędownika. — Nie jesteśmy w stanie wytłumaczyć panom naszej tutaj obecności — powiedział. — Jesteśmy tak samo zdumieni, jak panowie. Ni z tego, ni z owego zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że znajdujemy się w zupełnie innym świecie, a nie w naszym. — Pochodzicie z innego świata? — Właśnie. Z zupełnie innego świata niż ten, na którym odgrywamy właściwe sobie role. Podróżowaliśmy po naszym świecie w — och! — w pewnych wehikułach, kiedy nagle znaleźliśmy się tutaj. Przyznaję, że jesteśmy intruzami, ale mogę panów zapewnić, że jesteśmy zupełnie niewinni i że stało się to bez udziału naszej świadomości. — Nie wiecie, co było powodem nieudania się eksperymentu Ardena i Zielonej Fali, a następnie ich śmierci? — Jeżeli Arden i Zielona Fala są imionami tej pięknej młodej pary, to możemy powiedzieć tylko tyle, że znaleźliśmy ich leżących tak, jak teraz, kiedyśmy tu podeszli, żeby się przekonać, a w samej rzeczy dowiedzieć... Znów odchrząknął i nie dokończył zdania. Utopjanin — jeżeli go tak dla wygody nazwiemy — ten, który się pierwszy odezwał, spojrzał na towarzysza jakby z niemem zapytaniem. Potem zwrócił się znów do Ziemian. Znów przemówił, i wyraźne dźwięki jego mowy zabrzmiały znów — tak się przynajmniej zdawało panu Barnstaple — nie w uszach, lecz w głowach słuchaczy. — Lepiej będzie, gdy ty i twoi towarzysze nie będziecie deptać po tych ruinach. Lepiej będzie, gdy zejdziecie zpowrotem na drogę. Chodźcie za mną. Mój towarzysz zagasi ten pożar i odda niezbędną usługę naszemu umarłemu bratu i siostrze. Później miejsce to zostanie zbadane przez tych, którzy znają się na takich eksperymentach, jakie się tu odbywały. — Musimy polegać bez zastrzeżeń na waszej uprzejmości i gościnności — rzekł pan Burleigh. — Jesteśmy na wasze rozkazy. To spotkanie, pozwólcie sobie powtórzyć, nie było, co się nas tyczy, umyślne. — Chociaż z pewnością postaralibyśmy się o nie, gdybyśmy wiedzieli o takiej możliwości — wtrącił pan Catskill, zwracając się niby ogólnie do wszystkich, a do nikogo w szczególności, spoglądając na pana Barnstaple jakby w oczekiwaniu poparcia. — Ten wasz świat wydaje nam się niezmiernie pociągający — Na pierwszy rzut oka — zawtórował pan z monoklem — niezmiernie pociągający. Pod przewodnictwem Utopjanina i pana Burleigh's przebrnęli przez gąszcz kwiatów i zeszli zpowrotem na drogę. Pan Barnstaple zauważył, że obok niego idzie lady Stella. Zwróciła się do niego, i słowa jej na tle tych wszystkich dziwów wydały mu się tak nie do wiary banalne, że doznał uczucia oszałamiającego zdumienia. — Czy myśmy się już gdzieś przedtem nie spotkali na śniadaniu czy czemś w tym rodzaju — panie — panie? Czyż to wszystko było jedynie dekoracją? Przez chwilę patrzył na nią tępym wzrokiem, a potem odpowiedział: — Barnstaple. — Pan Barnstaple? Dostroił się do jej tonu. — Nigdy nie miałem przyjemności być pani przedstawionym, lady Stello! Chociaż naturalnie znam panią doskonale — doskonale z fotografij w tygodnikach ilustrowanych. — Czy słyszał pan o tem, co przed chwilą mówił pan Cecil, że to może jest Utopja? — Powiedział, że moglibyśmy nazwać to Utopją. — To zupełnie w jego stylu. Ale czy to jest Utopja? Prawdziwa Utopja? Zawsze tak tęskniłam do Utopji — ciągnęła dama, nie czekając na odpowiedź pana Barnstaple. — Jacyż to wspaniali młodzi ludzie ci dwaj Utopjanie! Oni muszą — jestem tego pewna — należeć do tutejszej arystokracji — pomimo swoich — nieformalnych — kostjumów. Albo może właśnie z tego powodu... Panu Barnstaple przyszła szczęśliwa myśl. — Poznałem również pana Burleigh’a i pana Ruperta Catskill’a, lady Stello, ale bardzo byłbym obowiązany, gdyby mi pani powiedziała, kto są ci dwaj pozostali panowie, ten młody człowiek w monoklu i ten jegomość o wyglądzie duchownego? Idą tuż za nami. Lady Stella udzieliła objaśnień czarująco poufnym szeptem. — Pan w monoklu — rzekła — to jest — zaraz, powiem jego nazwisko literami F. R. E. D. D. Y. M. U. S. H. Ma smak literacki. Zadziwiający smak. Ma zadziwiającą intuicję w wynajdywaniu uzdolnionych młodych poetów i wogóle w zakresie spraw literackich i jest sekretarzem Ruperta. Uczestniczy na każdej literackiej akademji. Jest straszliwie krytyczny i sarkastyczny. Jechaliśmy właśnie do Taplow na cudownie intelektualny koniec tygodnia, zupełnie, jak za dawnych czasów. Jak tylko towarzystwo z Windsor’u znów wyjedzie, to jest... Pan Gosse miał przyjechać, i Max Beerbohm, i inni. Ale w dzisiejszych czasach zawsze się coś zdarza. Zawsze. To — co nie przewidziane — aż za dużo tego dobrego... Duchowny jegomość — obejrzała się za siebie, by zobaczyć, czy dany osobnik znajdował się dość daleko — jest to ojciec Amerton, ten sam, który tak strasznie piorunuje na grzechy społeczeństwa i wszelkie tego rodzaju rzeczy. Dziwne to, ale poza kazalnicą jest on właściwie nieśmiały, cichy i trochę niezręcznie operuje nożem i widelcem. Paradoksalne, nieprawdaż? — Naturalnie! — wykrzyknął pan Barnstaple. — Teraz go sobie przypominam. Znałem tę twarz, ale nie mogłem się zorjentować, do kogo należała. Dziękuje bardzo, lady Stello. III Towarzystwo tych wszystkich znanych, wybitnych ludzi, a przedewszystkiem lady Stelli, napełniło pana Barnstaple jakiemś poczuciem pewności i bezpieczeństwa. W samej rzeczy od młodej damy biło otuchą i spokojem. Przyniosła z sobą tyle starego, kochanego świata i najwidoczniej zamierzała przy pierwszej nadarzającej sposobności narzucić temu nowemu światu swoje ziemskie pojęcia i zapatrywania. Osłabiła swym osobistym wpływem intensywność zdumiewającego czaru tego nowego piękna, które w przeciwnym razie groziło panu Barnstaple zupełnem intelektualnem rozprzężeniem. Spotkanie się z nią i jej towarzystwem było samo w sobie dla człowieka w jego położeniu społeczno-towarzyskiem przygodą, nie nadzwyczajną coprawda, ale w każdym razie absorbującą. Przeżycie to posłużyło jako ogniwo, które związało monotonję jego normalnej, ziemskiej egzystencji z orzeźwiającą atmosferą utopji, i rzuciło pomost myślowy przez przepaść oszałamiającego zdumienia. Oprócz tego nadało ono charakter jakby stałości i — jeżeli można użyć tutaj takiego wyrazu — przyciemniło i zdegradowało świetlistą wspaniałość otoczenia do poziomu kompletnej wiarogodności. Wszak nietylko on sam oglądał te dziwy; to samo czyniła i ona, i pan Burleigh, nie szczędząc uwag i komentarzy. Zaś pan Freddy Mush oceniał je przez swój krytyczny monokl. To wszystko sprawiło, że rzeczy, które w razie samotnej wyprawy pana Barnstaple do krainy Utopji byłyby go tak oszołomiły, że możeby nawet postradał zmysły, wydały mu się prawie zwyczajne, ot, jak coś w rodzaju kolportowanych przez prasę „sensacyj”. Swobodne ciemnoskóre bóstwo, które w tej chwili rozprawiało z panem Burleigh’em, stało się dzięki interwencji tego wielkiego człowieka zjawiskiem do pojęcia i przyjęcia. Jednakże pan Barnstaple doznał pomimo wszystko uczucia jakby braku tchu, kiedy uwaga jego, oderwawszy się od ziemskich współuczestników niesamowitej doli czy niedoli, skierowała się na ten uderzający szlachetnością, czarowny świat, na który się dostał tak niespodziewanie. Cóż to były za istoty, ci mieszkańcy dziwnej planety, gdzie, jak się zdaje, chwasty i zielska przestały się plenić między kwiatami, a lamparty, pozbywszy się swej kociej drapieżności, spoglądały przyjaznem okiem na przechodniów? Było doprawdy zdumiewające, że dwie pierwsze ludzkie istoty tego świata ujarzmionej natury, na jakie się natknęli, okazały się trupami, ofiarami, jakby się mogło zdawać, jakiegoś ryzykownego eksperymentu. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że ci dwaj żywi, którzy nazwali się braćmi umarłych, nie okazali z powodu tej tragedji ani żalu, ani przerażenia. Pan Barnstaple uświadomił sobie, że nie doszło do żadnej wstrząsającej sceny, płaczu i konsternacji, jak to zwykle bywa w takich wypadkach. Najwidoczniej więcej byli zaciekawieni i zdziwieni niż przerażeni i zrozpaczeni. Utopjanin, który pozostał przy ruinach, podniósł ciało dziewczyny i złożył je obok jej towarzysza, po czem, jak zauważył pan Barnstaple, powrócił do zburzonego domu i zaczął go uważnie badać. Ale teraz na widowni pojawiło się więcej mieszkańców Utopji. Mieli oni, jak się okazało, aeroplany, gdyż dwa z nich, ciche i śmigłe jak jaskółki, wylądowały na pobliskiem polu. Drogą przyjechał człowiek na maszynie, podobnej do dwuosobowego auta, lecz mającej jak rower tylko dwa koła jedno za drugiem. Była ona lżejsza i zgrabniejsza niż najpiękniejsze samochody na ziemi i w cudownie tajemniczy sposób utrzymywała równowagę. Wybuch śmiechu od strony drogi skierował uwagę pana Barnstaple na grupę Utopjan, którzy widocznie dopatrzyli się w limuzynie czegoś niesłychanie śmiesznego. Większość tych ludzi była tak skąpo ubrana i tak pięknie zbudowana, jak para zabitych eksperymentatorów. Kilku z nich miało na głowach ogromne słomkowe kapelusze, a jedna z kobiet, jak się zdawało, niezbyt młoda, ubrana była w białą szatę, obrzeżoną ciemno-ponsową listwą. Właśnie w tej chwili zajęta była rozmową z panem Burleigh’em. Pomimo że znajdowała się w odległości dwudziestu jardów, słowa jej rozbrzmiewały w mózgu pana Barnstaple z nadzwyczajną wyrazistością. — Jak dotąd — nie wiemy jeszcze, jaki związek może mieć wasze zjawienie się na naszym świecie z eksplozją, która tu miała właśnie miejsce, i czy wogóle taki związek istnieje. Chcemy dotrzeć do dna obydwóch tych rzeczy. Sądzimy, że jest wskazanem przewieźć was i wszystkie wasze przynależności na jakieś wygodne miejsce, niebardzo stąd odległe, dla odbycia konferencji. Staramy się właśnie o maszyny, które was stąd zabiorą. Chcecie się może posilić? Nie wiem, jakie macie przyzwyczajenia i o jakich godzinach jadacie. — Posiłek — rzekł pan Burleigh, chwytając się skwapliwie tej propozycji. — Z pewnością posililibyśmy się z przyjemnością i to niezadługo. Faktycznie, gdybyśmy nie wylecieli tak nagle z naszego świata i nie znaleźli się na waszym, bylibyśmy w tym czasie siedzieli przy śniadaniu — w doborowem towarzystwie. — Cud, oszołomienie i śniadanie — pomyślał pan Barnstaple. Człowiek jest stworzeniem, które musi jeść — z konieczności, czy dzieją się cuda, czy nie. Dziennikarz zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna być głodny i że powietrze, którem oddycha, jest ostre, świeże i wywołuje apetyt. Jakaś nowa myśl uderzyła Utopjanina. — Czy jadacie kilka razy dziennie? Co właściwie jadacie? — Och! Pewnie! Nie są wegetarjanami! — wtrącił ostrym tonem pan Mush, wypuszczając monokl z oka. Wszyscy byli głodni. Malowało się to w wyrazie ich twarzy. — Jesteśmy wszyscy przyzwyczajeni jadać kilka razy dziennie — rzekł pan Burleigh. — Może dobrze będzie, gdy dam pani krótkie résume naszych artykułów spożywczych. Mogą być różnice. Zaczynamy zazwyczaj od jednej filiżanki herbaty i cieniutkiego kawałka chleba z masłem — spożywamy to w łóżku. Potem przy chodzi śniadanie... Przystąpił do treściwego sprawozdania ze swego gastronomicznego porządku dziennego, opisał jasno, apetycznie i ze szczegółami śniadanie Anglika, z jajkami, gotowanemi przez cztery i pół minuty, ani dłużej, ani krócej, drugie śniadanie z dodatkiem lekkiego wina, herbatę (podwieczorek), będącą raczej zebraniem towarzyskiem niż poważnym posiłkiem, obiad z pewnemi szczegółami i nie zwyczajową, lecz okolicznościową kolację. Było to jedno z tych sprawozdań przejrzystych, lekkich, nawet wesołych, choć zaprawionych powagą, które wywołałoby burzę oklasków w Izbie Gmin. Utopjanka patrzyła nań z wyrazem spotęgowanego zainteresowania. — Czy wszyscy jadacie w ten sposób? — zapytała. Pan Burleigh obrzucił okiem całe towarzystwo. — Nie odpowiadam za pana — pana?... — Barnstaple... Tak, i ja jadam mniej więcej w ten sam sposób. Z jakiegoś powodu Utopjanka uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale chociaż miała bardzo piękne piwne oczy i choć jej uśmiech bardzo mu się podobał, wołałby przecież, żeby się w ten sposób nie uśmiechnęła. — A jak długo sypiacie? — zapytała. — Od sześciu do dziesięciu godzin, stosownie do okoliczności — odrzekł pan Burleigh. — A kiedy się kochacie? To pytanie zmieszało i do pewnego stopnia zgorszyło Ziemian. Co ona właściwie chciała powiedzieć? Przez kilka chwil wszyscy milczeli. W umyśle pana Barnstaple zamajaczyły nagle jakieś dziwne możliwości. Wreszcie pan Burleigh, odznaczający się subtelną inteligencją i zdolnością do prześlizgiwania się nad pewnemi przedmiotami, jak przystało na współczesnego działacza i leadera, wstąpił odważnie w wyłom. — Nie codzień i nie zazwyczaj, mogę panią zapewnić — rzekł. — Nie zawsze. Nie stale. I nie ciągle. Kobieta w sukni z czerwoną obszywką zdawała się nad tem zastanawiać, poczem uśmiechnęła się słabo. — Musimy was gdzieś zawieźć, gdzie będziemy mogli o tych wszystkich rzeczach pomówić. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że przybyliście z jakiegoś dziwnego świata. Nasi uczeni muszą się z wami zapoznać i przestudjować wasz światopogląd, IV Tego rana o wpół do jedenastej pan Barnstaple mknął autem po szosie Slough, a teraz, o wpół do drugiej unosił się niby ptak nad krajem dziwów i cudów, prawie że zapomniawszy o swoim własnym świecie. — Cudowne — powtarzał — cudowne. Wiedziałem, że będę miał dobre wakacje, ale to wszystko... Był niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwy jasną, niczem nieprzyćmioną szczęśliwością doskonałego, sennego marzenia. Nigdy przedtem nie zaznał rozkoszy badacza nie znanych krain i nie miał nadziei, żeby to się kiedyś stało jego udziałem. Zaledwie przed kilku tygodniami napisał w Liberal’u artykuł, w którym biadał nad końcem „Okresu badań i odkrywczych ekspedycyj”. Był to artykuł tak gruntownie i bezcelowo pesymistyczny, że zachwycił bardzo pana Peeve. Przypomniał to sobie teraz, ale sumienie nie poruszyło się w nim prawie wcale. Ziemskie towarzystwo zostało rozdzielone na grupy i załadowane do czterech małych aeroplanów. Wznosząc się w powietrze w towarzystwie ojca Amertona, pan Barnstaple spojrzał nadół i zobaczył, że automobile i bagaże zabierano właśnie na ciężarowe auta o bardziej lekkiej budowie. Każde auto wyciągnęło parę błyszczących ramion i porwało ziemski wehikuł z zadziwiającą lekkością w powietrze niby piastunka niemowlę. Podług współczesnych ziemskich pojęć o bezpieczeństwie pilot, wiozący pana Barnstaple, leciał bardzo nisko. Bywały takie momenty, że przelatywał raczej między drzewami niż nad niemi, ale dzięki temu, pomimo że taka jazda wydawała się początkowo trochę ryzykowna, można było przyjrzeć się dokładnie krajobrazowi. W ciągu pierwszej części podróży płynęli nad ogrodowemi pastwiskami, upstrzonemi stadami białego pasącego się bydła i plamami jaskrawo-kolorowej roślinności, zupełnie nieznanej panu Barnstaple. Między poszczególnemi polami, łanami i łąkami wiły się wąskie dróżki prawdopodobnie dla pieszych lub cyklistów. Gdzie niegdzie widniała droga, obrzeżona kwiatami i ocieniona drzewami owocowemi. Domy były nieliczne, a co do miast i wiosek, to nie było ich wcale widać. Domy odznaczały się wielką rozmaitością rozmiarów i kształtów — od małych odosobnionych budyneczków, które, jak sądził pan Barnstaple, mogły być pałacykami letniemi lub małemi świątyńkami, do kompleksów dachów i wieżyczek, nasuwających reminiscencje o arystokratycznych wiejskich siedzibach lub rozległych budynkach folwarcznych i mleczarskich. W niektórych miejscach ludzie zajęci byli robotą w polu lub dążyli w różne strony pieszo i na maszynach, ale wogóle odnosiło się wrażenie, że cała ta kraina skąpo była zaludniona. Stało się widocznem, że mieli przefrunąć nad łańcuchem śnieżnych gór, które tak znienacka zmiotły z horyzontu daleki widok zamku Windsor. W miarę, jak zbliżali się do nich, zielone plamy pastwisk zaczynały się przerzedzać, a zato jęły się ukazywać szerokie łany złotego zboża. i roślinność stała się bardziej urozmaicona. Zauważył — był tego pewien — winnice, rozpościerające się na słonecznych zboczach. Coraz częściej rzucały się w oczy grupy robotników i ludzkie siedziby. Mała eskadra lotnicza pofrunęła szeroką doliną ku wąwozowi, przerzynającemu góry, tak, że pan Barnstaple miał czas i możność przyjrzeć się uważnie górskiemu krajobrazowi. Przelecieli nad lasami kasztanów i sosen. Koło górskich potoków widniały cyklopiczne turbiny i długie, niskie, o wielu oknach budynki, służące prawdopodobnie dla celów przemysłowych. Ku wąwozowi prowadziła zręcznie zniwelowana droga, pełna niesłychanie śmiałych, lekkich i pięknych wiaduktów. Pomyślał, że górskie okolice gęściej były zaludnione niż nizinne, chociaż bezporównania słabiej niż analogiczne okręgi ziemskie. Przez dziesięć minut płynęli nad skalistem pustkowiem, śnieżnemi polami i wielkim lodowcem, aż wreszcie wylądowali na wyżynnej dolinie na placu konferencyj. Był to rodzaj zagłębienia między górami, opatrzonego murowanemi tarasami, tak śmiało pomyślanemi, że wydawały się częścią geologicznej masy górskiej. Plac ten graniczył z wielkiem sztucznem jeziorem, opatrzonem od strony niższych kondygnacyj doliny kolosalną groblą ochronną. Wzdłuż tej grobli w regularnych odstępach widniały duże kamienne filary, zlekka przypominające siedzące postaci. Wdali zamajaczyła mu obszerna równina, przypominająca dolinę Po, ale w chwili lądowania znikła, przysłonięta prostą linją grobli. Na wszystkich tarasach, szczególniej na niższych, widniały grupy i komplety podobnych do kwiatów budynków. Dawały się również rozróżnić ścieżynki, schodki i sadzawki z wodą, jakgdyby całe to miejsce było jednym wielkim ogrodem. Aeroplany osiadły lekko i z łatwością, na rozległej łące, wpobliżu której wdzięczył się szalet, zachodzący daleko na wody jeziora i służący jako przystań flotylli wesołych kolorowych łódeczek... Ojciec Amerton zwrócił poprzednio uwagę pana Barnstaple na zupełny brak wiosek. Teraz zauważył, że nie widział ani kościołów, ani żadnych wieżyc i dzwonnic. Pan Barnstaple sądził wszakże, że niektóre z tych małych domków mogły być kapliczkami lub świątyńkami. — Religja może tu mieć inne formy — powiedział. — I jak tu mało dzieci i niemowląt! — ciągnął duchowny. — Nigdzie nie widziałem matki z dzieckiem. — Z tamtej strony góry przelecieliśmy nad miejscem, podobnem do placu gry koło dużej szkoły. Było tam dużo dzieci i parę dorosłych osób, ubranych na biało. — Widziałem to, ale idzie mi o niemowlęta. Porównaj pan tutejsze stosunki z tem, cobyś zobaczył w Italji. Najpiękniejsze i najpożądańsze młode kobiety — dorzucił wielebny dżentelmen — najpożądańsze, jakie sobie można wyobrazić, i ani śladu macierzyństwa! Pilot, opalony blondyn z ciemno-błękitnemi oczyma, pomógł im wysiąść z maszyny. Stanęli, przyglądając się lądowaniu reszty towarzystwa. Pan Barnstaple zauważył ze zdziwieniem, z jaką szybkością zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do barw i harmonij tego nowego świata. Najdziwniejszemi szczegółami całego widowiska były dlań teraz sylwetki i ubrania jego towarzyszy. Pan Rupert Catskill w swym sławnym cylindrze, pan Mush w niedorzecznym monoklu, zabawnie cienki i długi pan Burleigh, ubrany w skórzany garnitur, rażący kanciastością konturów szofer tego ostatniego — wszyscy oni uderzyli naszego myśliciela jako bardziej niewiarogodni i absurdalni niż wdzięczne postaci otaczających Utopjan. Zainteresowanie i rozbawienie pilota spotęgowały u pana Barnstaple poczucie dziwaczności jego towarzyszy, ale potem przyszli nań fala głębokiego zwątpienia. — Przypuszczam, że to wszystko jest prawdziwą rzeczywistością — rzekł do ojca Amertona. — Prawdziwą rzeczywistością! A czemże innem mogłoby być? — Przypuszczam, że nam się to wszystko nie śni. — Czy prawdopodobnem jest, żebyśmy obaj mieli zupełnie identyczne sny? — Tak; ale dzieją się z nami niemożliwe rzeczy — absolutnie niemożliwe. — Naprzykład? — No, naprzykład, jak to się dzieje, że ci ludzie mówią do nas po angielsku — poprawną współczesną angielszczyzną? — Wcale o tem nie myślałem. To rzeczywiście nie do wiary. Ale ze sobą nie mówią po angielsku. Pan Barnstaple spojrzał, zdumiony na ojca Amertona, uderzony po raz pierwszy tym jeszcze bardziej niewiarogodnym faktem. — Nie mówią do siebie żadnym językiem — zauważył. — I myśmy to dopiero teraz spostrzegli!